Dream Girl
by Stargatecrazy
Summary: John describes his dream girl but he's not telling the whole truth! Sparky and slight BeckettCadman


**Title: **Dream Girl  
**Pairing**: Sparky (duh) and slight Beckett/Cadman  
**Disclaimer**: Since I just spent all my money on Stargate DVD's do you really think I own the rights to Stargate?

**Author's** **Note**: For those of you waiting for the next chapter of He Loved Her it's coming soon but it's gonna be quite a long chapter and I'm having a couple of problems. This is just a small little fic that I came up with last night…I tried. :shrugs:

* * *

They were all sitting in the rec room. John, Elizabeth, Rodney, Carson, Laura Cadman and Kate Heightmeyer. Ronon and Teyla were on the mainland, helping the Athosians with their crops.

"So," Laura said, leaning forwards and clasping her hands together. "Describe your dream guy or girl."

"I know McKay's dream girl. Blonde, astrophysicist who is also a lieutenant colonel in the air force, can easily beat the crap out of him, blue eyes…." John grinned. "Shall I continue?"

Laura stood up to refill her popcorn bowl while Rodney threw his over John. The movie they had been watching together had finished hours ago, and with the exception of Elizabeth (who John had convinced to stay) no one had wanted to go back to work just yet.

"My dream girl is the darling Lieutenant Cadman here." Carson grinned getting a kiss from Laura in response.

"The feeling's mutual Carson." She said as she sat down and hugged him.

Rodney made gagging noises and pretended to throw up. "Please get a room!"

"Kate?" Carson asked ignoring Rodney's outburst.

"I don't know. Preferably not someone who needs me to council them. So most of the Atlantis population is out of the question." She laughed earning feigned hurt looks from the guys.

"What about you Elizabeth?" Rodney asked. "Who's your dream guy?"

Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably and she felt her cheeks warm up as her eyes flicked over to John and back.

"I don't know. I've never really thought about it much."

"Come on. What about that Doctor you were engaged to?"

Elizabeth really had to stop telling Laura things about her past. She sighed.

"You were engaged?" John asked with a confused look on his face. And was it just her or could she see jealousy?

"Yeah. He was called Simon. He wasn't that interesting though. Definitely not what I'd call my dream guy. My mum set me up with him…but when I went back to Earth after the siege on Atlantis he'd found someone else so…" She shrugged not really wanting to go into it. To try and get the attention away from her she asked, "John?"

Rodney scoffed. "Well I can describe Sheppard's dream girl for you. Blonde, about yey high and um…Ancient."

Everyone laughed, except for John who hit McKay on the back of the head.

"Nah, my dream girl _is _blond but she's not an Ancient. She has bright, brown eyes and a smile that could drive any man mad. She's incredibly smart, kind and gentle but when it comes down to it she can kick some serious ass. And she is unbelievably beautiful. Plus she has legs that…"he just whistled to describe them.

Everyone was quiet until Rodney broke the silence. "Do you actually _know_ this dream girl of yours?"

John nodded, "She's here on Atlantis. That's how I met her."

John looked around the room at them and smirked. But when his gaze fell on Elizabeth his smile fell.

"Elizabeth are you all right?" She had suddenly gone very pale. "Elizabeth?"

She shook herself out of her reverie and looked up at him. She swallowed.

"Um, yeah…I think I just need some fresh air."

Before he could reply Elizabeth had pushed herself off the chair and left. John looked at Kate for an answer, since she had been sitting the closest to Elizabeth but Kate just shrugged.

"I'll be back in a bit" he said and left as well.

---

He found Elizabeth out side on the balcony, looking at the waves crashing against one of the piers below. He laid a hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"John!" She said as she pulled back. "I didn't hear the doors open."

"Are you alright?" He asked as he put his hands on her arms.

"I'm fine. It's nothing. Just…" she paused and breathed in deeply. "Who is she? You said she was here on Atlantis."

John looked at her confused for a few seconds before it clicked.

"You mean my dream girl?!" Elizabeth nodded and looked down. "You do know that's not how she looks. She isn't blond and she doesn't have brown eyes. The rest is true though."

Elizabeth looked up at him. "Then why…?"

John let go of her arms and leant on the balcony railing. He laughed.

"You didn't think I'd actually tell them who she was. If they knew that she has brown hair and the most stunning green eyes they would…."

Elizabeth gasped and looked up at John. Suddenly before she knew what was happening his lips were on hers. His tongue parted her lips and she melted into him. One of his hands was tangled in her hair and the other was on her back trying to pull her even closer. Her hands were wrapped tightly around his John's neck.

He pushed her up against one of the balcony pillars and….

"What the hell?!"

John span around and pushed himself off Elizabeth as fast as he could. Rodney certainly had the worst timing. Elizabeth's face was flushed and she was trying to neaten her hair that John had gladly messed up.

"Um….hi Rodney." John said sheepishly.

Rodney walked out onto the balcony.

"I came out to see if Elizabeth was alright. Seems like it to me." Rodney smirked. "What was all that about a blond?"

"I lied…"John grinned as McKay sighed. Shaking his head, he left.

Elizabeth looked up at John and smiled.

"One thing John. What was that about legs?"

"Oh that. Remember the party on the mainland a couple of months ago. Let's just say I can't wait to see you in that bikini again. Dream girl."

And with that John's lips returned to Elizabeth's.

* * *

Well did you like it? I wouldn't mind a few reviews you know! (Hint Hint)  
SGC 


End file.
